Sleepless Knights
by Aieta Flame Alchemist
Summary: Ed gets captured while he is at his weakest point. The ransom? The reason why Ed is is even working for Mustang in the first place! Will they rescue him in time? Read and learn. ninja BRING SKITTLES!
1. Dreams Of Coffee

Aieta: fireworks go off Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and watch out for the lazers! 

Ed: bzzt OWW! $&#

Al: Brother?

Aieta: Well, I better do the-

Ed: Come here little girl and I'll show you how to watch out for lazers...

Aieta: Er... I do not own FMA or any of the characters from FMA! -

chibi Ed chasing Aieta (-o-) (oo)

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams of coffee.  
Ed. 

Sitting at the coffee shop, I realised that it was my 10th time that week. At least it was better than the eternaly silent library in which the book in my hands came from. A server re-filling my coffee cup brought me back to reality as I began to space off again. I guess thats what I get for pulling 3 all-nighter's in a row.

Smelling the rich scent of the freshly brewed coffee woke me up slightly more than my current state, though with only 9 hours of sleep in the last 72 hours, it didnt help much. Taking the last bite of my long-forgotten doghnut, I realise what time it was. 3:30am. Sighing, I sipped the scalding dark coffee, paid, and slipped out of the coffeeshop.

The cold wind hit me like a frosty wave. The metal of my automail began working sluggishly in the cold, but I managed to make it back to the room without freezing up completely. I looked at the clock as I sneaked into the room. 4am. Al was already asleep, or what he concidered as sleep. Seeing the bulky shape on his bed, I realised that he had to be uncomfortable in the armour, even if he was just a spirit.

I sigh and make my way to my room, wondering how life would have been if mother did not die...die...die...die...

Waking up to being shaken is not the best way to start a morning. Or was it afternoon? Al stood just next to me, looking as expectantly as a suit of armour could. I look at the clock. 7am. Well, thats 3 hours down. I yawn tiredly and stand up. My automail leg creaks a bit, and I wonder if I'm standing on a door with un-oiled hinges than the old automail. A reality check tells me not.

"Brother?" Al looks at me, a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm fine." I murmer, making my way into the bathroom. I know I dont fucking look fine. A look in the mirror agree's with me. Bags under my eyes as big as Timbuck To, and my hair looks like I just got struck by lightning. Brilliant.

A few minutes later and I shuffle out of the bathroom, my hair back to its normal braid. I splashed some cold water onto my face, but I realise as it drips down onto my shirt it didnt help. Much. I think it just made Al look a little more worried. "See you later." I murmer, grabbing by book and heading out. Another day at the library... Joy. My enthousiasm clearly shows as I head towards the libary. The streets are empty.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground. Blackness swirled everywhere, and the only thing that registered was that I had passed out. It was strange, though, because I was dreaming. Dreams of coffee.

* * *

Aieta: Well, Thats all that I could squeeze out for my first chapter -'

Ed: Thats IT! Just some random babble? It wasnt even that chilly, anyways!

Al: ... Brother? Can you just let her finish? ..

Ed: Fine... (-.-")

Aieta: -" Please Review! Oh, and did I mention to bring Skittles?

Roy: Dont give her any more sugar. Its bad enough we have to deal with her like this. Just review.

Aieta: TT


	2. My Love

Aieta: Chapter number two! Cheers

Ed: In this one, can I NOT be knocked over the head?

Aieta: Maybe... 3

Ed: -.-"

Roy: Alright you two, lets start this thing.

Aieta: Sadly... FMA STILL is not owned by me... gloom

Ed: chibi cheer

* * *

Chapter 2: My love.  
Roy.

I wake up and stretch, groaning. I look at the clock and wonder how I managed to fall asleep on my desk again. Nevermind that it was only 7am. The scent of coffee tells me that Hawkeye knows i'm awake. Shit. Her knowing means more work. More work means... no major breaks. Sometimes I wonder why I still put up with this job. Than I think of the chibi...

"Sir?" Hawkeye stares at me, her hand reaching out with my coffee cup in it. I must have been daydreaming. I grabbed the cup and sipped at the black coffee. I finish off the cup, than return to work. More files, more alchemists in the world who do what theyre not supposed to... Sometimes a murder file pops up. Like that one lingering around central...

"Colonel." It wasnt a question. Hawkeye approached and handed me a letter, while filling my coffee cup. The letter was stamped with wax and written on it was 'Roy Mustang' written in... human blood? I shake my head but its still there. At least i'm not delusional. Giving a disturbed glance to Riza and I open the letter.

Dear Colonel.  
I have your pretious Edward. If you ever want the filthy dog back, you will hand over the Philosipher's Stone within the next month. If you do not comply, he will be dismembered, and his head will be a trophy on my walls. Tootles.

After cleaning up the coffee that ended up everywhere, I began calling people. What did this guy mean 'hand over the Philosipher's Stone within the next month'? Its not like they had it, either. In fact, that was the whole reason why Ed was there in the first place! It just didnt add up.

"Hello?"

"Hughes. We need you."

"Whats up, Roy?"

"Just get in here. And dont let the younger Elric see you."

"Right. I'm on my way."

Leaning back in my chair, I think about what I'm going to do.

After a few minutes, Hughes entered, seemingly out of breath. "He was about... to turn the corner..." He huffed.

I laughed. "Well, welcome back from your 1 day vacation." I said. I had given him a day off to chapperone one of his daughter's fieldtrips. My face returned to its strict, tired look. "Edward Elric has been kidnapped."

* * *

After retreiving his jaw from the floor, he asked, "How? Why would he get himself kidnapped? Afterall, he is a State alchemist!"

"I dont know," I admitted, "Though, I have been seeing him come in very early in the mornings for the past few days." I rubbed my temples as I looked at the murder file once more. The latest kill of the lingering murderer was a 35 year old man. They found the body at a carnival, and it looked like hed' been whipped to death. "He must have been very tired for them to get even close to him."

"What are we going to do?"

"Find him, of course. Though, the ransom item may be a clue."

"What is it?" Hughes face was a mix of concern and deturmination.

I rubbed my eyes."The Philosopher's stone."

Riza entered the conversation. "But that would be impossible to retreive within the time limit!" She argued.

"I know. Which is why I'm thinking of planning a search party. They must still be in Central."

"And if they're not?" Hughes countered.

"Than all we can do is hope."

As we planned our search, my mind wandered to the short blonde boy. The only boy i'd ever been close to. Edward Elric, My love.

* * *

Ed: You call that a 'secret pairing'!

Aieta: Well, maybe not you two... wait. Do you not like my pairing?

Roy: Yeah, Edward. Do you not like her pairing? grin

Ed: Eh... Well... Uh... chibi sweatdrop

Aieta: Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

Roy: And I quess you can bring her SOME Skittles, right Ed? wink

Ed: Er... Yeah... sure... blush  



End file.
